gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cards Against Humanity
+ (6 total) |Run = |Status = Complete |previous = None |next = Betrayal at House on the Hill }} Cards Against Humanity is the first series done by Barry and Suzy on Table Flip. A second series on the game, with Rando Cardrissian rules, was later released as the fifth series on Table Flip. The first playthrough was uploaded to Polaris on December 14, 2013, and then later on YouTube on February 7, 2014. Rando Cardrissian was released on Polaris on March 15, 2014, and was later released on YouTube on May 29, 2015. Both playthroughs of the game featured the other three grumps as guests. Game Information Cards Against Humanity is a multiplayer party game currently available as a free download or a published hardcopy. The game is available under a Creative Commons license. Its title references the phrase "crimes against humanity", reflecting its politically incorrect content. Cards Against Humanity was created by a group of Highland Park High School alumni as a party game for a New Year's Eve celebration. Cards Against Humanity was financed through the website Kickstarter, exceeding its funding goal by nearly 300% by the project's end on January 30, 2011. Co-creator Ben Hantoot said the game was developed by "8 of us who are the core writer-creators, 5 or 6 additional 'part time' developers" and "dozens of friends and acquaintances who have played the game". In October 2011, the game was exhibited as part of the "Big Games" area of the annual IndieCade games festival in Culver City, where the release of a first expansion was officially announced. The first expansion, which contained 100 new cards and 12 blank cards, was released in November 2011 and sold out in three days. On March 15, 2012, they re-released an updated base set as well as the first expansion and sold out almost immediately, becoming the top two products in Amazon.com's Toys & Games category in the process. The second expansion set was released in August 2012 at PAX Prime and included 25 new black cards, 75 new white cards, and 12 blank cards. The third expansion pack was announced via email from the Cards Against Humanity team on March 22, 2013 during PAX East. Like the second expansion pack, it included 25 new black cards, 75 new white cards, and 12 blank cards. Cards Against Humanity released a special holiday expansion pack in December 2012, allowing users to choose their price. The endeavor earned $70,066.27 in profit, which the makers donated to the Wikimedia Foundation. The Cards Against Humanity website describes the rules of the game: To start the game, each player draws ten white "answer" cards. One randomly chosen player begins as the Card Czar, and plays a black "question" card. The Card Czar reads the question out to the group. Each player answers the question by passing one white "answer" card, face down, to the Card Czar. The Card Czar shuffles all of the answers, reads them out loud in a humorous fashion, and picks their favorite. Whoever played that answer gets to keep the Black Card as one Awesome Point. After each round, a new player becomes the Card Czar, and every player draws back up to ten cards. The part of speech of a white card is either a noun or a gerund, including both single words and phrase constructions. Black cards either present fill-in-the-blank statements, or they directly ask a question. Both white and black cards break these rules on rare occasions. The game includes rules for so-called "Pick 2s" and "Pick 3s," black question cards that are answered with multiple white answer cards. The official rules include additional provisions for gambling previously won "Awesome Points" for the right to play additional white cards during a round. There are also many house rules. Rando Cardrissian The optional Rando Cardrissian rules of the game has another random white card belonging to "Rando Cardrissian" mixed in with player's submissions every round. If this Rando's card is picked, Rando gets a point instead of one of the actual players. Trivia * Him in this episode is played by Aaron Umetani, the director of Table Flip. * The YouTube version of the first episode of the first Cards Against Humanity series has over 2 million views, and has the: ** Highest view count of any video on the channel featuring Suzy or Barry. ** Second highest view count of any video on the channel featuring Ross. ** Third highest view count of any video on the channel featuring Danny. Category:Table Flip Games Category:Cards Against Humanity